Guardian Angel
by BlueFire44
Summary: Akashi has been told story's of the woman he will marry from when he was 12 years old, Midorima will not allow Akashi to have his beloved little sister, so what will happen when Midorima's little sister disobeys him, will Akashi get what he wants or will Midorima have his way.


**Guardian Angel**

**No: 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do however own the OC **

**I must thank my friend for the inspiration to write this though **

Akashi was looking up at the night's sky and thought of his old team mates, he thought about how they all separated and found people that understood them and they could trust with their thoughts and feelings. Akashi thought how he had nobody; he had no one to call his friend and his own. He always thought that he didn't need anyone, but on a night like tonight he needed someone, someone to share the beautiful sight of the stars. Akashi found a tear rolling down his cheek he quickly whipped it away, he had never thought of himself as a lonely person, but deep down he wanted someone he _could _call his own, someone he _could_ call his _friend, _someone he _could_ share his thoughts and his feelings with. Akashi wants someone to understand his every thought, feeling and most important his interests of winning and killing. Suddenly there was a ball that hit off of his head. He was stolen from his thoughts by a youngish girl, with long blond hair to her waist with the bluest eye's Akashi had ever seen, running towards him he didn't know what to think, at first he wanted to kill her for hitting a ball off of his head that was now in his hands, but then he saw the way she looked at him and he couldn't kill her she was like a God no not a God an Angel, "Oh I do apologise, I didn't mean to hit you, you see my big brother is teaching me how to shoot long distance on the court, you know basketball, when I missed and accidentally hit you, please forgive me" the young girl bowed she looked about 16-years-old "Who do you think you are, hitting me with a ball" Akashi was surprised at the fact that he had just given this beautiful creature into trouble. "Look I said that I was sorry and who do you think you are speaking to me like that learn your place baka"

"Baka? My manners my name is Akashi Seijuro and I'm the former captain of the Generation of Miracles and who might you be, baka"

"Hm, the names Riko Midorima and I just happen to be the heir to the Montent throne"

"Wait, Midorima are you by any chance related to a Shintaro Midorima" "Hm, I am and don't 'wait' me you may call me 'My Lady' understood _Little Red_" "Uh, yes Ri ... My Lady, may I ask you why you have named me 'little red' ?" "Riko, what are you doing, it doesn't take this long to get a ball ...A..A.. Akashi what are you doing here i... i... if you don't mind me asking"

"Not at all Midorima, you see I wanted to take a walk to enjoy such a beautiful night when I met your '_little_' sister here, she is very interesting I like her attitude, she is very proper and well spoken if you don't mind me saying"

"Not at all, Riko its best if we take our leave '_now'_, grandfather will be getting worried about you so it is best if i take you home alright"

"Understood Midi-Chan, I'll see you around Little Red"

"_My_ Lady"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"I don't get it Midi-Chan, why can't I ever speak to that guy again"

"Because Riko he's _Evil _and I know its best if you never speak to him again" "But Midi-Chan he's kind of cute and he's the only one of your friends that calls me 'My Lady' and he's really sweat"

Midorima looked at his precious little sister (who meant the world to him and he would do anything for her) and sighed,

"You don't understand, look have I ever lied or misled you in your entire life Riko? Hm" "NO you haven't"

"So don't I deserve at least some trust from you?"

"Yeah, I do trust you; you're the only one i can trust with my wellbeing"

"I know you do it's just that I'm worried what Akashi has planned for you" "I can take care of myself you know, and Midi-Chan"

"Yes My Lady"

"I love you Midi-Chan", Midorima was lost for words his little angel had just said that she loved him he felt like he was going to cry.

"I love you too baby girls, Uh, Riko do me a favour"

"Of course anything"

"Promise me that you will not intentionally speak to Akashi, Promise me" "I promise"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Akashi was lying on his bed thinking if the angel he had just met. He had thought of what _his_ future love looked like since the first time Midorima had described her at his sleep over when they were 12-years-old. Akashi couldn't help himself from imagining her as only his and nobody would never even have the chance to have her she was made for him and nobody else could have her and he would make sure of that.


End file.
